Shenanigans
by halfdemon-kai
Summary: OneShot - The world almost at its end... He was on his own... So where else would he go but to a bar? He didn't think that his day would ever improve the way it had been going, but he had been wrong. 'She was the last person he expected to see in a place like this.' paired with Soldiers with Wings and Frozen Longing


_Just a little fun idea I had one day about Scion and Asch being drunk. They're always just so serious so I thought it would be amusing if they could have some fun. I hope that you wall enjoy it!_

_**Shenanigans**_

He stared down at his half full glass of sake on the bar's counter. It had been a long day that didn't seem to want to end. How long had he been sitting here on his own? How many hours had passed? Asch's brows pushed together at the thought. The sun hadn't even set yet…

Lifting his cold glass to his lips, he took another sip before putting it back in its ring of perspiration. It wasn't often that he had come to this place. He believed that the last time he had been with his blond haired friend. Shaking his head, he brought his hand to his face; leaning his head against it. How much worse could this day possibly get?

It had been months since the orb had landed itself from the sky and embedded itself into the earth. It didn't take long to see that the world around it had started to deteriorate. It was almost as if it was sucking the life out of it through the roots. The world would end and not too long into the future… that much was easy to see.

His grip tightened around his glass before he lifted it to finish off its contents entirely. As he set it back down, his green orbs turned to the side, catching the sight of silver. He turned to look to be sure and he was right. She was the last person he expected to see in a place like this.

"Scion?" he nearly questioned at seeing her face.

What reason could she have to come here of all places?

"Why are you here?" she asked him, her brows furrowing as their eyes met.

He let out a small chuckle, "Probably the same reason as you."

It was good to see that she had stabled emotionally since they had returned to Blue Abarath. He knew that it had been Razal's doing; the man seeming to have become their ally after the war with Jion. The red haired General also couldn't help but see how his near double would wrap his hand around the girl's waist.

He scowled as he turned his head back to the bartender.

"Two more please."

"One not enough?" Scion half laughed as she took the stool beside him.

The bartender came and placed two glasses on the counter; Asch sliding one over toward her.

"You're here now so we're leaving together," he told her, a small smirk on his lips.

If he had company, he wasn't about to let it leave.

'_Maybe it will help improve the mood a little…' _

The silver haired girl let out a sigh before shaking her head.

"I don't even feel like arguing," she murmured, taking a hold of her glass.

"Syft causing you trouble again?" he wondered with a raised brow.

The emperor had been full of stress after the recent events and felt the need to watch Scion's every move. Syft had tried to throw Razal out of the city and she had wholeheartedly defended him. She said it was too late for Syft to be worried about threats toward the city. Since then she seemed to be on his hit list.

"How that green haired brat became so full of himself I have no idea," she hissed, "He's more annoying than you were."

Asch merely shook his head at her complaining. It was rare for her to have a casual conversation with him and for her to be so honest. They had been comrades before… but now they were slowly making progress towards friends. He couldn't deny that he enjoyed the idea. He was becoming tired of being seen as her enemy.

He caught her scowl miserably before she took a big gulp of sake. It wasn't hard to see that she was fuming.

"It's good to know my presence doesn't annoy you," he mused, taking a sip himself.

"There was no point to it anymore," Scion stated, her lime green orbs staring intently at her glass, "It's all been nothing but wasted energy."

"It wasn't wasted," he told her, watching her expression, "Would you have made it so far without that hatred?"

He had never once blamed her for hating him. It was true he didn't directly deserve it, but without it he was sure that the girl would have given up long ago.

"Maybe not," she agreed, nodding her head to herself, "but it would have solved a lot of problems."

He felt his heart tighten with her words and his brows pushed together because of it. Scion not hating him would have solved a lot of problems… but he was sure that it wouldn't change how fate seemed to play its games. Their lives would probably have turned out the same.

* * *

"And then…" her words interrupted by uncontrollable laughter, "the two of you came out of the bushes and Din's boot was missing…"

She couldn't help but hold her sides as she continued to laugh violently. Even the usually straight faced Asch was having his own bursts of laughter; his cheeks red from the sake.

"That was the worst festival ever," he chuckled, shaking his head, "Why did we even go all the way out there?"

Scion shook her head as her laughter calmed to what might have been giggling.

"Sin wanted to go so bad," she mused, trying to hold back another laughing fit, "Then she ate too much cake and threw up all over Din's lap."

Resting her head against the bar's counter, her laughter died down and she stared down at the floor below her. How long ago had that festival been? Three years? …Four? Her brows pushed together at the thought. Where had all that time gone?

The laughter from the others in the bar was suddenly all too loud when Asch's hand patted against her shoulder and she was brought back to reality. Sitting up, she looked at her empty glass before raising her hand to the bartender to get another. She had never really been one to drink away her sorrows but today she deemed it appropriate.

"I miss them Asch," she admitted lowly.

He gave a small nod as he cast his eyes to her, "Me too."

The bartender placed a new drink on the counter and Asch's hand grabbed it before Scion could. Realizing what had happened, she gave him a cold scowl.

"Don't be lazy and order your own," she told him, reaching for her glass.

"Maybe I want this one," he countered, pulling it out of her reach.

"It's the exact same as yours," the silver haired girl muttered, reaching farther forward and trying to not fall off her stool, "If you drink it I'll cut your hair off in your sleep."

Almost as if he had taken her words as a dare, the red haired general leaned backward and put the drink to his lips.

Holding tightly to the edge of her stool, Scion was now just out of reach of her glass that was in his hands. Within seconds her stool leaned too far on its edge and the next thing she knew, she was laying on top of Asch on the bar's floor. The whole room seemed to erupt with laughter in that instant. Her face flushed red as her lime green orbs met with deep green and she could see that he was looking at up her.

"Alright," she heard the bartender say from above them, "The two of you had enough. Go home."

Without a word Scion got to her feet and helped Asch get back onto his. He gave a nod to the bartender before turning to leave and she did the same.

Her eyes followed his back as he walked, her heart not wanting to calm down from the incident. His face had been so close… She looked away from him as she remembered.

'_You're drunk Scion,' _she told herself, closing her eyes.

"I'm sorry for getting you kicked out…" she apologized.

"I only went so I wouldn't feel like I was drinking alone," the red haired general admitted aloud, turning back to look at her, "Would you like to come over to have a couple more?"

Giving a small smile, Scion nodded her head. Gravity wasn't as heavy as she wanted it to be and the world wasn't spinning as much as she would have liked.

"It wouldn't hurt."

* * *

Asch walked ahead of her with a normal pace; trying his best to fully keep his balance. He had a scowl on his face as he did so. The bar had been halfway across the city and it had been surprisingly difficult to make it seem like he was relatively sober. It was a lie though and he was sure that Scion was able to see right through it. There were times where he felt he would completely lose his balance but managed to catch himself before it was too obvious.

As they made it back to the palace and passed the fountain that stood before the front doors, he heard Scion start to laugh behind him. Stopping, he turned to look at her with a raised brow. Could she no longer hold in her laughter from his stumbling?

"What's so funny?" he questioned, his green orbs directly on her.

She tried to stifle a laugh as she shook her head, "I was just thinking we should fill the fountain water with soap. There would be bubbles everywhere."

The red haired general tried to picture it then; his mind only coming up with a mountain of bubbles that would have been the fountain.

"Follow me," he told her, gesturing his hand for her to follow.

He led the way down the hallways of the palace to one of the storage rooms. Scion followed behind him, her peering over his shoulder when he opened the door.

"You're kidding," she laughed.

"I'm serious," he stated, nodding his head with a stoic expression.

Before them were shelves of buckets of soap that the maids used to clean the floors and bathrooms with. If they poured enough of it into the water that ran into the fountain there would be bubbles lasting till midday.

Asch grabbed two buckets and nodded for the silver haired girl behind him to grab one as well. He could hear her trying not to laugh behind him as they walked to another corridor. They carried the buckets down a long length of stairs to the lower cellar where there were old wooden doors. The long hallway smelt of musk and old, wet wood. It was easy to tell that not many of the servants made their way down to this place unless they had to.

"How do you know where everything is?" Scion asked with some confusion as he opened another door.

He merely shrugged at her question. Being in the state that he was in, he wasn't even sure how he would remember where his own room was.

Bending down, Asch lifted an old metal grate and he could see the water running underneath it.

"We'll pour it all in here and then go upstairs to see what happens," he said lowly, turning back to look at Scion with a small smirk.

Nodding her head, she came forward to pour her bucket of soap into the water and managing to spill a bunch of it on the old concrete floor. He could hear her giggling at her mistake and he had to admit that it was contagious. He didn't think that he had ever seen her laugh wholeheartedly like that. Seeing that she was done emptying her bucket, he poured both of his in afterward; both of them laughing lowly.

In that moment he was truly interested in how such a childish act could seem so amusing. He found himself wondering if it was because he had never had much of a childhood… He had to give his up so early… Asch paused with that thought and he could feel his heart tighten. What reason was there for him to feel such things even now? A tight grip took hold of his wrist and he was pulled to his feet and out the doorway. It was almost as if his heart had jumped when Scion's hand had touched him. It didn't feel so tight anymore…

She pulled him quickly up the long stairways and to an open corridor on the side of the palace. When she stopped, she grinned as she leaned against the stone windowsill. For a moment he watched her standing there before turning his head to see what she was looking at. Out in the front courtyard bubbles were starting to form under the moving water of the fountain. It wouldn't take long for them to start to overflow from its edges.

"Why did you come to the bar?" he questioned, turning his gaze toward the silver haired girl.

He caught her grin sadden to a smaller one before she stood back up to her full height.

"I'm not drunk enough to feel like answering that question," she told him lowly before gesturing for him to follow, "So shall we open that bottle of yours?"

Not pressing the matter, he nodded his head and started to once again walk in the lead. If he were to be honest, he wanted to strip the world away all the more.

Asch had spent so much of his time thinking about the crystal orb and what had become of Sin that he had somehow felt lost. This world was now dying and his lover had been taken away… What was there left for him to fight for? Where had all his efforts been lost? It was almost predetermined that he would eventually find himself sitting at the bar alone. Feeling that way, it was natural to be surprised that Scion would have come to the same place as him.

Opening his chamber door, he allowed Scion to enter first. He closed the door behind him as she looked around the spacious room. He didn't believe that in all their years being comrades that she had ever set foot in this room. Everything was still as it was when Sin had been with him, though to him this room felt empty; dull.

"You got a nice view," Scion stated, staring out one of the opened windows, "You can see the mountains from here."

He went to a cupboard and pulled out a couple glasses with his bottle of sake, "I thought that you liked to admire the ocean."

"Sometimes it's nice to see things from a different perspective."

Asch found himself nodding in agreement to her words. It sounded as if she could be older than she actually was. It was clear that she still had some of her younger year traits, but when had she matured to that point?

Handing her a glass, he went to take a seat on the couch, "It almost sounds as if you know what you want from yourself."

"I don't really," she admitted, walking over and nearly flopping down beside him, "but I've spent a lot of time thinking about the past and realized that there are things I need to fix."

"What do you need to fix?" he asked her, wanting to see what she believed her flaws were.

"…Where I direct my blame," she nearly murmured; her lime green orbs looking over at him apologetically.

He raised his glass over to her with a small smile and waited until she had done the same. Pushing it over, the glasses chimed and he brought it back to be in front of his mouth.

"Cheers," he mused, taking a large sip.

They sat there as the hours passed, having glass after glass of sake until there was less than a quarter of the bottle left. Asch had had a good laugh at Scion's expense thinking of the time he had handed her over to Dailiin to get dressed up for Din. He could still remember the scowl that had been on her face when he had peered over the windowsill ledge at her. She had managed to laugh at it as well, describing to him how angry she had been at that time. He knew though that Din had more than flattered her when he had seen her.

Scion turned so that her back was to the armrest and she was facing him though he found that she was often staring down at her glass. Her cheeks were so rosy that it would have been hard for him to tell if she was just embarrassed or not. He wanted to test it.

"Have you ever done anything like that for Razal?" he wondered with a raised brow.

She let out a laugh before shaking her head, "He doesn't need to see something like that."

"I'm sure he would," Asch disagreed, taking another sip from his glass, "Would you show up in the clothes you're wearing now if you got married?"

He watched her almost spit out a mouthful of sake before she started to choke on it with his words. Her face deepened a shade of red and somehow he felt satisfied that he could bring it out of her.

"I'm not marrying anyone," Scion coughed, covering her mouth as her brows furrowed, "I don't need something so flashy."

"What about-"

Asch's words had been cut off by some shouting down the hallway and the guards had run by in a hurry. Then there was a loud banging from far down the hallway which caught their attention. Asch opened his chamber door and they both peered around its edge to see what was going on.

"My lord, there are bubbles overtaking the courtyard!" a guard explained from the doorway; his voice echoing down the long hallway, "You have to do something!"

Scion tried to stop herself from laughing and Asch shook his head to himself. The fountain had overflowed and was now the mountain of bubbles that they had intended to create.

"Fine, I'll take a look," Syft hissed before both he and Dailiin left their chamber.

Once the two royals turned around the corner, Asch felt Scion go around him and watched as she started to sneak down the hallway. Her walk looked more like she had been on a rope that was blowing in the wind.

"What are you doing?" he asked her, trying to keep his tone low.

She ushered him to follow after her. Shaking his head, he did what was asking of him and the two of them stumbled their way to the emperor's chamber. They opened the door and quietly closed it behind them.

"Why are we in here?" he asked her again, taking hold of her wrist.

Scion pointed to large bed at the side of the room, "We're flipping it over."

He briefly skimmed over her idea before nodding his head in agreement. He supposed that it was time that Syft got a little payback for being on his high horse.

Together they went to the other side of the room and Scion pulled all the blankets off of the mattress before going to the side of the bed. They bent down and grabbed the underside of the bed frame and put it fully on its side.

"Well... now what?" Scion wondered, staring at what they had done thoughtfully.

Not thinking about it, Asch walked forward and pushed the frame hard enough that it slammed loudly on the floor; the bottom of the bed facing upward.

"I guess that works," she mused with a small shrug.

They pushed the frame against the wall so it was still in the same place it had originally been. Scion loosely laid the bed sheets back over the bottom of the frame and he couldn't help but let out a chuckle. If someone looked at it how sloppy it was it wouldn't be hard for them to tell that a drunken person had remade the bed.

As she took a step backward Scion fell right over to be sitting on the floor. He turned his attention to her before trying to help her get back to her feet.

"You okay?" he wondered, holding her arm to steady her.

"Nope," she laughed, shaking her head, "I am officially… really drunk."

Without a second thought, Asch bent down and lifted Scion over his shoulder like she was a sack of potatoes. He could hear her laughing behind him and she started hitting the back of his thighs with her hands.

"P-put me down Asch," she laughed, "We'll both fall."

Ignoring her, he felt himself sway before he started for the doorway. They needed to get out of there before Syft and Dailiin decided to come back.

He stumbled various times down the hallway; all the while Scion was laughing which caused him to start laughing as well. Coming into his chamber, he got her to close the door behind them before trying to cross the room. As he neared the bed, it was as if he had tripped over a rug and fell onto the mattress. He landed on top of her abdomen and she flopped backward so she was lying down. They continued to laugh though, even as Asch pushed himself up to be eye to eye with her.

His long red locks fell from his back and were almost like a curtain around her. Both of their laughter had stopped as his deep green orbs were locked with hers. He leant down to her, propping himself up with his elbows as their gazes didn't break. He didn't know why, but in that moment it was as if she was looking back at him as if she saw him as a man. He could feel his heart tugging; telling him that he wasn't completely alone. This girl was still with him… he still had someone…

Then he was painfully reminded that she belonged to another; his near double. With that thought, his brows pushed together and he slipped an arm under her torso. He lay down beside her before pulling her to him so her back was to his chest. He rested his forehead against the back of her silver locks. Right now… she would just be his.

"Did you ever want children?" he asked her, closing his eyes as he tried to calm his heart down.

"I don't think I would make a very good mother," she murmured honestly, "I'm not very good at loving another being."

"You'd be good at keeping it safe," he told her, smiling to himself.

"You and Din would be good fathers," she said thoughtfully, sounding as if there was a small smile on her lips, "You'd teach them everything they would need to know and show them the truths they would need to follow."

Silence fell between them and he managed to slow his heart down to a normal pace. With his arm wrapped around Scion's abdomen, he could feel her steady heartbeat and breathing. It was then that he realized that she had never given him an answer to a question and he still wanted to know.

"You never answered why you were at the bar," he stated lowly, his arm tightening as if she could get closer to him.

He felt her sigh and pull her arms up to use as a headrest.

"Today is the day that my parents died when I was younger, and the day I miscarried," she explained; her tone no more than a murmur, "Then in a few days it will be when Din was killed."

He felt a small sting of anger at her words. All this was happening… and her supposed lover was nowhere to be found.

"It doesn't matter though," she said; her tone sounding lighter, "Tonight made me forget about it all… Thanks Asch."

"No," he stated lowly, shaking his head, "Thank you."

He turned his head to be near the crook of her neck and he could feel sleep starting to take over him. This night he was sure that he wouldn't forget.

_**End of one shot**_


End file.
